


The Eren Complex

by Snowkit2828



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - High School, Eren Is a Little Shit, Everyone Loves Eren Yeager, Everyone Wants Eren Yeager's Booty, F/F, F/M, Harems, High School Student Eren Yeager, Humor, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Siblings, all the booty, dat booty, eren is the youngest, eren just wants a peaceful life, not really siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowkit2828/pseuds/Snowkit2828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a freshman in highschool, living in a house with nine other siblings. However, There is a slight problem –all of Eren's siblings are in love him. How will Eren cope with all this unwanted attention? A little OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! This is my first Fanfiction XD. I'm so excited!
> 
> Well, first of, this is actually not my story. This is actually LifeBios's story (the author of The Troublesome Family from Fanfiction.con). She (or he?) gave me the permission to use her story and concept to start my own fanfiction. Soooo, for the first couple chapters i'm going to write basically on the same plot line as Ouma with a few of my own personal tweeks here and there THEN later go off in my own direction. Please do support the original writer's work 3.
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9571949/1/A-Troublesome-Family
> 
> By the way i don't own Attack on titan(Snk).
> 
> I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Armin slowly pushed open the bedroom door. The room’s lights were off and curtains still closed. He peered inside, scanning the dark room until finally he noticed from where he stood, the faint outline of a person laying down in the bed.

Eren was still asleep.

With hands now firmly planted on his hips, Armin strolled through the doors. He make his way over the heaps of dirty clothes and mounds of old, stale food that had accumulated in Eren’s room over the last couple weeks. 

“For God sake, Eren. You really needs to clean this up.” Armin muttered half to himself as he crossed the room. He sighed as he kicked aside an empty soda can from his path. “Levi would die if he saw all of this.”

Armin found himself stopping at the foot of the bed. He paused.. His irritated expression quickly softened as he took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. 

Eren was sound asleep, curled up comfortably in his bed. His covers were practically swallowing him whole, leaving only his face exposed. Armin scanned his brother’s features. The soft curl of his long eyelashes. Eren’s strong, prominent facial features. Tan, sun-kissed skin...

Armin could already feel his face heat up involuntarily. It was rare to see Eren like this. He looked so peaceful and calm. Innocent. To be honest, most of the time Eren’s face was pulled into a grimace or twisted into a scowl. He was always up-in-arms and always oversensitive. But here-- in his sleep-- Eren looked so... defenseless.

"Eren, wake up." Armin finally said, after taking a couple needed seconds to calm the redness in his cheeks. He turned towards the room’s windows and leaned over in order tear open the curtains. 

The sunlight hit Eren’s face and he shifted, pulling his cover completely over his head, whining for more sleep.

Armin sighed, pulling the cover away from his brother’s face. "Come on, Eren. Get up. You already overslept! We have to leave in less than fifteen minutes!"

Eren slowly cracked open his emerald colored eyes. It was the morning. Daylight flooded through his window sill; its beams warmed his face as he struggled to shift positions. He looked up, noticing his blonde brother standing beside his bed.

He yawned, groggy from sleep. His eyes still droopy. "What do you want Armin?" He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

Armin noticed a little bit of dry drool right on the corner his brother’s lips and had to fight the eager to wipe it off. He smiled. 'He's such a kid.'

"We have to go." Armin said again, more gently this time, shaking Eren's shoulder once more to urge him to get out of bed. " I don't want us to be late on our first day."

Eren weakly swatted at his brother’s hand." Five more minutes…" He mumbled, moving to pull his covers back up over his head.

Armin stared down at his sibling in disbelief. As usually it was taking forever to wake up his brother. That left only one option.

Armin, careful not to step on Eren, climbed into the bed. He placed his slender arms on either side of his younger brothers head, centering himself over his body. The bed dipped and groaned from the extra weight. Eren, noticing this, opened one of his eyes again only to find his brother now hovering directly above him.

'’What are yo—?" he started to ask, startled. Armin, moving fast, leaned down so his face was directly positioned near Eren’s ear. His lips gently brushed against it.

"If you don't get up, Eren, I'll kiss you." Armin whispered. He bit down on his brother’s earlobe, using the of tip of his tongue to glide over it slowly.

Eren propelled himself off the bed.

"What the hell, Armin!" He yelped, grasping his violated ear. His face was completely red. Eren was more than aware that his brother was serious about his threat. He knew all too well just how serious his siblings could get. His mind wandered back to a just few weeks ago when Jean had tried to get him out of bed. He shuddered at the thought.

"Eren, you're being over-dramatic." Armin pouted, slightly disappointed by his brother's reaction.

Eren only scowled at him.

Armin, not minding him, quick lifted himself from the bed. He turned to the dresser and pulled out some clothing for Eren, stretching out his hand in order to handing them over to him.

"Here." He said. Eren, still grumbling from what had just happened, muttered a quiet thanks before finally grabbing them. He set the clothes down on his bed and stood up. His hands drifted down to lift the hem of his pajama top. He looked up and paused. Armin was still there, staring hopeful at his brother.

Eren stared back.

"What?" Armin questioned, realizing Eren wasn’t changing.

Eren eyed his brother, pursing his lips." Privacy, please."

Armin’s cheeks immediately started to turn red. "What? Why? We are both guys..." Armin said, smiling bashfully. "So it's ok ,right?"

"No." Eren exhaled. " No, it’s not ok. You guys always stare me when I'm changing." He scratched his cheek self-consciously before continuing. "It's… uncomfortable." " He didn't mean to sound rude but it was embarrassing the way his sibling ogled at him whenever he put on his clothes, sometimes even attempting to go farther than just looking.

Armin cheeks reddened. " I-I um-I don't-" he stuttered, fumbling with his fingers. "I've never done that!"

Eren raised his eyebrow. He wondered how this same person that had only just a few minutes ago had been so bold about climbing into his bed was stumbling over his own words. " Never, huh?"

Armin averted his eyes, squeezing his hand together. " Ok, maybe like once…"

Eren looked at him unconvinced.

Armin's cheeks became an even deeper shade of red. "Or twice."

"…"

"A few times, but I—!"

Eren sighed, suddenly feeling really tired. His brother was so easy to read. "Please, Armin." he said, raising his hand in order to motion to the door, " Just go."

Armin's hand dropped in disappointment once he realized he wasn't going to win this. He nodded solemnly and slowly turned to leave; a light coat of pink still dusting his cheeks. Before he retreated from the room, however, Armin called over his shoulder.

"Don't take too long, ok?" Armin reminded him. " We don't want Mikasa getting worried and break down your door again."

"Haha…Yeah," Eren chuckled uneasily. "You don't have to remind me."  
Armin threw him one last reassuring look before finally taking his leave. When the door final clicked shut Eren sat back on his bed, placing his head between his hands and sighed. He pinched the bridge of nose, already feeling the beginnings of a migraine forming.

" Why can't I just have a normal family?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would put out two chapters today X) Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2

Armin descended down the stairs with a small grin still fixed on his face. His brother was so incredibly cute. Armin had always loved Eren every since they were young. However, his wasn’t exactly sure when his feelings had changed from simple brotherly fondest to deep affection and desire for his green eyed brother. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Armin noticed that two others had already joined Mikasa in the dining room. He smiled.

"Good morning Levi, Jean" Armin greeted his siblings.

"Hey, Armin" Jean grinned. He was sitting with Levi at the dining table, eating the breakfast Mikasa had prepared for them that morning. Levi was already settled at the table with his coffee and cell phone in hand. He fiddling around with something on his phone and barely looked up when he heard his name. He acknowledged Armin with a quick nod.

The Jaeger family was a mix of both biological and adopted family members. Eren’s parents, Grisha and Carla, had been wanting kids long before Eren was born. After years of trying and three miscarriages, the couple began looking at other options. Nine adopted kids later, Carla was surprised to learn that she was pregnant again. This one, however, stuck. Nine months later their one and only biological son, Eren, was born into the world.

"Hey, Armin, is Eren awake?" Mikasa asked from across the room. She was already in her uniform. 

"Mhmm" Armin replied "I woke him up a minute ago."

" You lucky bastard. You got to see Eren while he was sleeping." Jean mumbled, "When do I get to do that?"

Levi put his phone down briefly, taking a moment to glare at Jean. "Stop whining, you shitty horse-faced moron. "

"Jean, you know you aren't allowed to anymore." Mikasa said sternly.." Not, after what you tried to do last time."

Jean sighed, practically pouting., " Yeah, yeah. I know. But, it's not my fault Eren is so damn cute."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you permission to go and strip off his clothes." Armin interjected, walking towards the table to sit down beside his brothers. Mikasa crossed the room to join them.

“Plus, you need to understand that we all want Eren.” Mikasa commented. Armin and Levi nodded the head vigorously behind her in agreement. “...But we have learn how to restrain ourselves. You should too, it’s only fair.”

Jean huffed, crossing his arms " Whatever."

For the longest time, all of siblings in the Jaeger household had loved their youngest brother. When he was young, Eren had been constantly sick, leaving him pretty weak as a child. His siblings had always been protective over him for that reason. They all loved him dearly. And, even though not all of their affections weren’t coming from a romantic place, they all dotted over him and were overprotective of their little brother, often to a fault. He was theirs and only theirs. 

Levi sighed and reached for his coffee. After taking a sip he turned to Armin.

"Oi, brat, where's Eren anyway?" 

"He's still changing into his uniform." Armin explained.

Everyone froze. 

Levi slowly lowered his mug to the table and uncrossed his legs. Even though his face stayed neutral, Armin noticed a subtle gleam pass through his eyes.

"Is his door locked?" He asked.

" Uh...” Armin thought. “No. No, I don't think so." He finally answered, realizing that he hadn’t locked the door behind himself after leaving Eren’s room earlier.

Jean's face immediately light up and he jumped out of his chair. " I need to use the bathroom!" 

He sprinted for the door but didn’t make it very far. Levi’s and Mikasa’s hands clamped down on either side of his shoulders. Jean cried out as their fingernails dug into his skin.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Mikasa asked, as she slowly drew her brother back towards her. Jean broke a sweat.

"W-Wait! I—" Jean stuttered, trying to break from their grasp.

" Sit down." Levi's hissed.

Jean started struggling. Mikasa didn’t even hesitate as she round kicked him, sweeping his feet from under him. He fell on the floor face first, a loud bang sounded as skull and wood flooring connected. She kneeled on his back, using her weight to pin his arms down.

She lean towards him ear. Her eyes narrowed as she hissed into his ear. “Want to try that again?”

"Tch.” Levi muttered, as he watched his younger sibling struggling on the floor. 

“Disgusting.” He turned around and started walking away from the raven haired girl. Armin noticed , out of the corner of his eye, that Levi was slowly inching his way towards the door.

"Um, Levi… where are you going?" Armin asked when Levi reached the door.

"What are you talking about, brat?" Levi replied with his usual poker face as he turned the knob." I'm not going anywhere."

"Huh? But—"

"Shhh!" Levi said, put his finger to his lips as he slipped through the door.

"Wai—!"

"I said shut up, you fucking brat." Levi growled. The door gently clicked shut behind him and Levi disappeared completely from sight. Armin stared at the door his vertically challenged brother had just passed through. A few seconds later he could hear the noise of feet racing up the stairs.

Mikasa looked up, finally noticing that someone was missing. Jean was a unconscious mess on the floor beside her. 

"Armin, where did Levi go?" She asked.

A shriek answered her question. Armin and Mikasa sprinted towards the stairs as the sound of Eren's scream filled the air.

Jean's unconscious body was left on the floor, already forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Eren's POV~

"Oi, Eren, is this really necessary?" Levi asked with his usual even tone. His hand was pressed firmly against his cheek where an imprint of my handprint was still very clearly visible. The red of the mark in contrast to Levi’s pale skin, practically glowed .

Mikasa, Levi, and my oldest sister, Hanji, had decided to walk with me for my first day going higschool to school that day. We had just left to head for school no more than five minute ago. Armin had run ahead of us saying he had a meeting. It was something about student council and greeting the upcoming freshman.

I turned to glare at him. "Yes." I replied flatly. After the little 'incident' in my room I had told him that he had to be at least a full five feet away from me for the rest of the day.

"I didn't even do anything to you, brat." he huffed. “ Stop being overdramatic. You’re acting like a fucking princess.”

"I'm not going to argue with you, brother."

Levi's frown deepened. "Brat." He practically growled.

I turned my back to him. I could feel his cold stares burn holes into me back as we continued walking.

Levi hated it whenever I called him "brother". We weren't blood related so Levi didn't like being called my sibling. He just didn't see the point. Plus, once back when we were much young and I was still sharing a room with him and Bertholdt, I had been stupid enough to ask why he disliked being called my brother so much. He had looked at me as if I had asked whether the earth was round. He responded matter-of-fact with "’Because I’m not.” he continued by saying “Anyway, how am I supposed to be your husband if I’m your brother?’" I got my own room not even a week later. 

Hanji laughed, her ponytail swayed and bounced as she walked in between us, " Just take your punishment, Levi."

"Shut up, shitty four-eyes" Levi snapped.

She laughed heartily. "You're so mean, Levi!"

Levi's expression darkened. He kneeled down to grab a random piece of gravel from the ground and hurled it full-force at her. She easily avoided it, twirling out of its way. A little squeal of glee escaped from her mouth.

" You missed!" She laughed "Hahaha, you're too far away to hit me!"

"How about you bring your fucking flat ass closer than, you idiot." He replied coldly.  
Hanji smirked. I could felt a pair of hands wrap around me waist from the back. "Nope, I'm fine right here." I could fell her head burying into the crook of my neck. She sighed contently, tickling the hairs on the neck with her breathe.

"Um, Hanji, what are you doing" I questioned, trying to turn my head so I could see what she was up to.

"Mmm" She cooed, "Eren, your hair is so soft." She started running her hands through my hair.

I could tell Levi was fuming. I catch a glimpse of him. His eyebrows were twitching.

'Uh oh.' I thought. He looked beyond pissed.

"Hanji, I think you should stop." I muttered under my breath.

" Oh, it smells so good" She continued, completely ignoring my warning. I could feel her body pressing more tightly against mine. Mikasa noticed how close I was to Hanji. A small pout formed on her face. She, mirroring Hanji's previous action, crushed her body close to mine. “My Eren.” I heard her mutter through her scarf -- or rather my scarf, that she had snuck into my room and stolen years ago and had refused to return. She throw her hands dangerously low on my hips, startling me. I could see her cheeks looked slightly pink. 

"Stop it you guys! That feels weird!" I protested. I started squirming, trying to get away from their grips but they just pressed closer.

We were attracting a lot of attention from the other students and pedestrians walking around us. I broke a sweat when I noticed that all the male students were practically glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill….

"What are they doing?" I heard a girl quietly whisper as she and her friend passed by us. I could feel my face heat up.

"Seriously, let go!" I yelled.

"Aww Eren, you are so cute" Hanji teased.

"You are so soft." Mikasa barely whispered. She dragged her hand down my arms. I could feel myself shiver.

"That. Is. It." Levi growled, lunging forward and grabbed onto the back of Hanji's shirt, pulling her to the floor.

"Levi, stop!" I yelled, latching onto his shoulder.

He didn't even turned to look at me. "Get off me, Eren." He shrugged his shoulder, trying to make me lose my grip.

I sighed and stepped away, "If you don't stop, I'll made it six feet."

He looked up at me then. A look of genuine surprise was on his face. His eyebrows pinched in disbelief. " What?." he exclaimed.

“Seven feet." I said. I heard Hanji laughing.

"What the hell! That's not—I didn't-" This was the first time I had ever seen my brother stumble on his words. I smirked.

'Pay back for this morning.'

"Eight feet." I tried to keep a straight face.

"Fine!" He hissed, a frustrated groan left his mouth. Levi finally stopped struggling and let go of Hanji, throwing his hands up in the air. He scowled.

"Look at his face!" Hanji hollered as she got up, brushing dirt from her clothes. He glasses lay crooked on her face from her being wrestled down on the ground.

Levi glared at her. "Stupid rules. Stupid Feet." I heard Levi grumble to himself as he turned to walked away, trying to figure exactly how far away eight feet was from me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eren clutched his new school schedule as he headed down the school hallway.

When the four of them had arrived at school maybe an half hour or so ago, they had split up. He had just left the main office building. Mikasa, worried that he would get lost, had offered to take him to his first class. Eren had promptly declined her offer. He didn't like how his sister always felt that he couldn't accomplish anything by himself.

Now, however, Eren was lost. Like, really lost. His sense of direction was 'pathetic ’ as Levi had so kindly called it the last time he had gotten lost on at their community's mall. All the hallways in the school looked almost identical to one another; all lined with the same details as the next one over. He turned right, then left; then left again. He stared down at the little map he had received for the main office and crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

'Room 104 should be around here." He said to himself.

The once steady stream of students were dwindling down to a small trickle, warning Eren that class was going to start soon. He really didn't want to be the one kid that was late on the first day of school.

"Where in the fucking world is it?" he grumbled to himself as walked in the hall. He had picked up Levi's cussing habits over the years much to Mikasa’s dislike. Eren scratched the back of his head and looked at the number of the classroom closed to him. " And why is this room 313? I thought the 300's were on the third floor…"

Eren eventually gave up and stopped in one of the halls. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

'God, if you are real, I could really use an angel right about now. There's no way I'm going to made it to my class. '

Almost immediately Eren heard someone walk up behind him.

"Um." a tentative voice came from behind him " Do you need help?"

Eren turned around surprised by the sudden voice behind him. When he caught sight of who it was, all he could do was stare.

The boy behind him had a nervous smile plastered on his face and he was self-consiously playing with his hands, "It’s just that I noticed you were wandering around for a bit so…"  
Eren suddenly clapped his hands together and tightly closed his eyes. He whispered feverishly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! "

The other boy was taken aback for a second by Eren's outburst. "Um…are you okay?"

Eren composed himself and smiled widely. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. "

Instead of sending an angel, God decided to sent him Jesus---a freckled one.

\-----

First period had already begun but the time Eren had made it to class. The boy he had meet in the hallway --Marco he believed his name was--- had been kind enough to walk him over. Eren waved Marco goodbye and said one last thank you before pushing open the door to enter.

His was meet by an very unhappy teacher.

“Late on the first day?” The teacher asked as Eren slide the door shut behind him. He had a stern look on his face. 

“Sorry” Eren replied a little embarrassed, scratching the back of his head nervously. “I kind of got lost.” He heard some of his classmates giggle.

His teacher sighed, repositioning his square glass on the bridge of his. “What’s your name.” he asked.

“Eren Jaeger” Eren said.

“Well, Eren, I hope you don’t have as much trouble finding a seat.” He said, before returning to calling attendance. 

‘Ass’ Eren thought as he made his way towards the nearest empty seat and sat down. He threw his backpack near the foot of his desk and sighed. It was just his luck to be late on his first day of high school.

“Hannah Diamant.” The teacher called out.

“Here.”

“Franz Kefka.”

“Here.”

Today was going to be a long day. Eren already know it. He had already been harassed twice that day by his siblings. He hadn’t even been able to eat breakfast because he had woken up so late. He lay his face face-down on his table, listening as his instructor continued calling role.

“Thomas Wagner.”

“Here.”

Eren felt something hit the back of his head. He looked up and noticed a crumpled ball of paper land and roll to a stop on his desk. Confused, he turned around in his seat to face the person sitting behind him. 

Oh God, No.

There he was in all his glory--His grey eyes, black undercut and perpetually pissed off face. Eren snapped his head back forward and buried his face back into his forearm. A second paper ball flew, hitting him.

“Pssh, Brat!” His brother whispered. “ I know you know I’m trying to get you attention.” Silence. Another paper ball came flying. “Eren!” Levi hissed.

Eren gave in. “What are you doing here!” He finally whispered back.

“ I’m taking this class.” Levi replied matter-the-fact, putting away the wad of paper he had already crumpled up.

“You’re a senior!” Eren exclaimed, “What are you doing taking a freshman class?”

“I failed the course a couple times so I could take it with you.”

…

…

…

“What?” Eren breathed in total disbelief.

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Levi said “I wanted to take the class with you so I failed it a couple times. I can tutor you if the material gets a little hard.” He continued “This shit is pretty simple.”

Eren groaned, slamming his head back onto the desk. 

Yes, this was going to be a very long day.

\--------

First period seemed to drag on forever. Their teacher’s voice droned on and on about how his class was going to be run and what they should expect over the course of the school year. As soon it was over and the bell chimed, however, Eren was out of his seat and headed for the door. Levi was right behind him. As they approached the commons area, Eren wiped around.

“What the actual fuck, Levi!” 

“What?” Levi asked rather calmly as he approached Eren.

Eren held out his hands, palms open. “Eight feet.” Levi stopped in his tracks, scowling at his younger brother, but didn’t attempt to move any closer.

Eren took a moment to compose himself. “You—no—all of you really need to stop.” He finally said.

“Stop what?’ Levi asked, slightly frustrated this time. He didn’t understand what the hell his brother was trying to say.

“Stop this!” Eren practically yelled. A few students turned around at his outburst. “Stop coddling me!” Eren said slightly quieter “You’re suffocating me!”

Levi was taken aback. He had never seen Eren act this way before.

“I’m in high school now!” He continued, his green eyes flashing. “I’m not a kid anymore. You guys need to understand that.”

“You are a kid.” Levi said bluntly. 

Eren flinched. He opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out.

“What?” Levi asked, seeing that his younger brother was speechless. “You think you enter high school and all a sudden you’re a grown up?”

Eren snarled.

“Regardless,” Levi continued, sighing now, “You have to realize that we love you and always will love you, Eren. That’s never going to change.”

“If you loved me, you guys wouldn’t be on me like this!” Eren hissed, “ Do you know how hard it was for me back in middle school? No one even wanted to be around me because whenever someone started getting close to me, you guys would always do something to them.”

“Eren--” Levi began.

“No!” Eren shouted, interrupting him. “I just don’t want that to happen again here, ok? I might not be an adult but I’m not a kid either. You guys have to give me some space or I’m really going to start resenting all of you.” 

No response.

Eren turned on his heels without looking at his brother and headed for the door. “Please tell the others what I told you,” Eren called over his shoulder before finally stalking off to find his next class. Leaving Levi behind speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually the worst Dx! I haven't updated this story in the longest! Thank you everyone that has continued to support my work!

Chapter 5

Eren’s palms had already begun to sweat as he walked away from his brother. He instantly regretted what had just happened. Maybe he shouldn’t have said all those things to Levi. He was definitely getting his ass beat later. Of course, he was justified in his feelings but it had come out much more harsh than he meant it to be. Especially because he know that everything his sibling did for him was because they cared for him. 

Eren sighed again— he had been doing that a lot lately—as he drew closer to his second period room. He didn’t want Levi to be unhappy or mad. Somehow the fact that his brother hadn’t run after him to retaliate worried Eren even more. He must of really hurt Levi’s feelings. 

He soon found his classroom and entered. It was his history class. Apparently, he had arrived early. He headed for one of the many empty seats and sat down. Still lost in thought, Eren was startled when he suddenly heard someone call out to him hesitantly.

“Eren? Is that you?”

Eren whipped around. He knew that voice. Once he turned he found himself staring at a familiar face. “ Krista?’ He breathed.

“Wow.” Krista said, a soft grin already forming on her face “ It really is you!”

Krista was Eren’s old friend from elementary school. Krista’s soft nature and Eren’s over the top personality had made them unlikely friends. Nevertheless, they had became particular inseparable days since they met or at least until the end of 5th grade when Krista had ended up transferring to a different middle school. The two of them had lost touch after that.

But here she was now, four years later.

Eren felt a smile begin to grow on his own face as well. He stepped forward, immediately pulling Krista into a hug. Krista readily returned the hug.

“How are you?” Her voice was muffled from being pressed up against his shirt.

“I’ve been good!” Eren finally said, pulling back. “ How about you?”

“ Good!” She replied. And with that the two briefly began filling each other in on their lives. What they had done. What they hadn’t done. It was nice catching up, especially with everything being so hectic right now with Eren’s siblings.

“How are they by the way?” Krista asked “ Still as protective as I remember?”

“ Even more so.” Eren grumbled.

Krista sent him a sympathetic look. “Well, on the positive side, you know for a fact that they all love you.” She offered “Not everyone can say that about their family.”

“Yeah, I know…” Eren said, thinking back to his conversation he had with Levi a little earlier. He frowned. He had been way more harsh than he should have. Levi hadn’t deserved that at all. “Ugh, I have to apologize!” He blurted out a little too loudly.  
Krista sent him a confused look but before Eren could explain himself, the classroom door opened and the teacher walked in. Class had started. The conversation would have to wait until later.

Krista slide into the seat next him and started taking things out of her backpack so she could set them up on her desk.

You see, Eren had developed a pretty good sense of detecting when he was in danger, seeing as he had grown up surrounded by his siblings. So, in the moment --the exact moment when Krista sat down beside him---, all the warning bells simultaneously went off inside his head. His males classmates were all glaring at him. Eren swallowed thickly. 

‘I might actually die today’ Eren thought to himself. He let out a small sigh.

From the corner of his peripheral he saw Christa waving her arms in an attempt to try and get his attention. When he looked over she said “Hey.” Her voice was soft but eyebrows had creased slightly as if she was worried “ Are you ok?” She brushed the hair that that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. Her blue eye’s glued on him. Eren felt another wave of negative energy wash over him. The boys in his class were practically ready to skin him alive. He shivered.

“Yup, definitely today.,” Eren quietly mumbled to himself.

“What did you say?” Christa asked as she leaned slightly forward towards him.

“I said I’m fine, thanks!” Eren replied, trying hard to disregard all the eyes that were practically piercing through his soul at the moment.

Christa simply nodded and offered a tiny smile, before turning to face forward once again.  
\------

Not even ten minutes after his teacher starting her lesson, Eren felt his mind wander. Without realize, Eren found himself repeatedly glanced over at Christa. She was facing toward their teacher, listening to her as she talk. Her delicate hand was positioned on her cheek as she used her palm to rest her head on.

‘Wow’ Eren thought as he took her in ‘It really has been a long time” He was surprised he had been able to recognize her quickly. Well, for the most part she did still looked the same. She still had the same long blonde hair. The same large blue eyes. It was different though. She had grown up a lot. He remembered her as his short, slightly clumsy, always caring friend— cute if anything. Now, however ‘cute’ didn’t quite seem to suit her anymore. And from the stares he could already sense glued to where they were sitting, he could already tell the other guys in his class had also noticed how pretty she was. No wonder they were all jealous she had chosen to sat next to him.

Eren glanced up to the clock. Then was still forty more minutes until class ended. Eren sighed and rested his chin on his hands as he tried to turn his attention back towards his teacher.


End file.
